FUGITIVO
by Musictown1
Summary: Historia inspirada en el cuento "el fugitivo" de Terence Blacker Haruka ingresa a un nuevo colegio en donde conoce a varias personas importantes en su vida, pero una situacion cambiara toda la historia y creara una nueva, ¿sera capaz de resolver todo?, descubre lo aqui


FUGITIVO

 _ **Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic aquí es , debo avisarles que esta historia surgió gracias a una idea que se me ocurrió mientras leía "El fugitivo" de Terence Blacker, no es exactamente igual pero utilizo algunas escenas parecidas combinando esa historia con una mía y los personajes de Haruka y Michiru, espero les guste**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Haruka y Michiru así como demás personajes no son mios, al igual que ciertas escenas que tome prestadas del libro "El fugitivo", propiedad de Terence Blacker**_

CAPITULO 1:"INTERNADO"

La mayoría de las personas han tenido una familia similar a la mía, mi padre obsesionado con el dinero, mi madre una ama de casa sobre protectora y una hermana mayor que se comporta como todas las demás chicas de su edad, maquillandose, arreglándose, saliendo con sus amigas a todo los lugares posibles, pasándose todo el día hablando por el teléfono con sus amigas sobre cualquier chico raro que encuentren, etc... Y tu en si eres una persona "normal" de 17 años que estudia todo el tiempo sin parar, y a pesar de eso tus padres no se interesan en felicitarte, al contrario, te piden mas, ese es mi caso el día de hoy

Estoy saliendo del colegio caminando por las calles rumbo a casa, saludando a vecinos y compañeros que encuentro por ahí, observando el "paisaje" mientras sigo a pie, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y ver a mi familia (sarcasmo), por fin llego a la puerta, entro, me quitó el suéter y dejo la mochila a un lado, me dirijo directamente a a la cocina en donde veo a mi mama

-ya llegue madre-

-que bueno que al fin llegas hija- (ya les había mencionado que soy chica, así es, puede que me vista como chico y lleve el cabello corto, pero lo hago por comodidad ya que no me gusta usar faldas y esas cosas, siento que me parezco mas a mi hermana, la cuestión es que soy chica vestida de chico)

-si, yo también me alegró- de nuevo sarcasmo mientras suspiro

-tu padre hoy saldrá temprano del trabajo-

-¿temprano?, ¿por que?- no es normal que papa salga temprano de su preciada oficina, es una de las cosas mas raras que puedan pasar en esta familia

-nuevas noticias- mi hermana bajo de su cuarto al escuchar que llegaba y contesto a la pregunta recibiendo una mala mirada de mama

-¿que noticias?-

-lo sabrás cuando llegue tu padre-

Me encogi de hombros y me diriji a la sala, me senté en el sillón recargando mis codos en las piernas y mi cabeza en mis manos perdiendo la mirada entre los cuadros de la sala *¿noticias?, ¿que sera?* pensaba mientras seguía perdida

-hola hija-

-papa- me levante del sillón para ir a recibirlo con un abrazo -hola-

-te preguntarás la razón por la cual salí temprano del trabajo-

-me pregunto si sabes leer la mente o es muy obvio- solo recibí una sonrisa, inmediatamente llegaron mama y mi hermana a la sala

-bueno, la razón por la que estamos aquí es para hablar de la escuela-

-no de nuevo- pensé

-claro, ¿que sucede?- tratando de actuar natural

-tus calificaciones-

-con que calificaciones, ¿tienen algún problema?-

-tu madre y yo queremos mas notas perfectas, no solo 8 y 9, queremos mas que "promedio"-

-ahh, con que es eso, creo que debes conformarte padre, no todos somos perfectos, ni siquiera tu-

-puede que no, pero yo mismo me encargare de que tu lo seas-

-¿y como harás eso?- hubo silencio mientras mi hermana, madre y padre se lanzaban miradas cómplices lo cual me preocupo -¿que piensan hacer?- tono preocupado

-como sabras, yo asistí a Holton y queremos que...-

-¡NO!- interrumpi -no pienso ir a ese ridículo colegio-

-no tienes opción, debes ir por que ya te inscribimos y no hay vuelta atrás, además no es tu decisión, es mía y es la que mas importa en esta familia-

-¿tu decisión es la mejor?- dije en tono molesto -¿acaso no importa la de mama, la de mi hermana?-

-claro, pero con respecto a ti es mi decision la mas importante-

-¿y si no voy que?- lo rete con la mirada

-si no vas- se acomodo en su silla con una sonrisa victoriosa -cancelare tus clases y curso de canto y motociclismo-

-¡QUE!, no puedes hacer eso- grite

-claro que puedo, soy tu padre, el que paga esos cursos y el que puede dejar de pagarlos si se me antoja, así que si no vas lo cancelo, pero si vas...seguiré pagándolos y tendrás todas las carreras y conciertos que quieras cuando salgas de Holton- volvió a sonreír y mantener su mirada tranquila sobre mi mientras yo me mantenía apretando mi mandíbula con fuerza con la mirada baja pegada a la mesita de centro que habia en la sala, gruñi y maldeci por lo bajo para después subir la mirada con el ceño fruncido

-bien, iré a ese estúpido internado-

-perfecto, sabia que aceptarias- sonrió de un manera tan descarada que me daban ganas de golpearlo pero lo respetaba lo bastante como para ofenderlo directamente a el así que me contuve

-¿cuando empezaré a ir?-

-en dos semanas-

-bien...- me levante del sillón -tendré que disfrutar mis últimos momentos aquí- tome mi chaqueta -vuelvo al rato- salí de casa, tome mi motocicleta y comenze a recorrer cada una de las calles de Tokio en ella, me gustaba desquitarme con el pavimento y correr grandes velocidades sin parar

.

.

.

QUINCE DIAS DESPUES

Un gran edificio al fondo conectado a la entrada principal por un camino de tierra, algunas canchas de fútbol rodeadas por jardín, pasto y flores bien cuidadas, puerta gigante de madera y paredes bien decoradas con grandes ventanales acompañadas de cortinas rojas, así era la apariencia de la nueva escuela, caminamos por ese pasillo mientras escuchaba viejas historias de papá de cuando estudiaba ahí

-ya basta papa, mejor enseñame mi nuevo hogar y ya dejame en paz-

-eres una aguafiestas-

-y tu un aburrido-

Caminamos hasta una oficina en donde se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabello corto blanco, usaba lentes y bata igual que un científico

-el es el profesor Tomoe, es el encargado de este lugar- me dijo a mi para después durijirse al profesor -profesor Tomoe, ella es mi hija, su nueva alumna- el volteo a mi y sonrió estirando su mano

-es un placer que hayas venido a Holton, estoy seguro de que te gustara-

-*¿gustarme?, ¿como podria gustarme un internado alejado de mi familia?*- pensé

-claro, el lugar se ve genial- menti estrechando su mano

-buen, te mostrare el lugar en donde viviras de ahora en adelante, sigueme- caminamos con mis cosas cargando hasta llegar a la habitación que me tocaba

-aquí es hija, tu nuevo hogar- la habitación estaba limpia y consistía en dos literas, exacto:4 personas

-esperó que el lugar sea de tu agrado, si necesitas algo acude a mi, hasta luego- Tomoe salió de la habitación dejandome a mi y a mi padre a solas

-bien, yo debo de irme ya, que te vaya bien hija-

-si papa hasta luego- nos despedimos y papa salio de la habitación dejandome sola, en una fría y silenciosa soledad

Acomode todas mis cosas y me recoste en mi cama, cerré los ojos y el sueño me domino, un poco de tiempo después abrí los ojos encontrándome con dos pares mas, unos de color café y otros verdes

-ahhhh- grite asustada levantándole precipitadamente de la cama y cayendo al suelo

-lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención asustarte- hablo un pelinegro ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-s-si, no se preocupen- me puse de pie observando a las dos personas, un chico pelinegro de cabello largo sujeto en una cola de caballo, tez blanca, alto y guapo, (y ya es mucho la palabra "guapo") y una chica de cabellos plateados largos hasta la cintura sujeto en una cola de caballo, alta, piel blanca y muy guapa (y me quedo corta con "guapa")

-un placer conocerte, mi nombre en Seiya Kou, tu compañero de cuarto y de litera, espero que nos llevemos bien- volvi a estrechar su mano

-un gusto conocerte- le conteste

-hola, mi nombre es Shizuma Hanazono, compañera de cuarto y soy la Etoile de esta escuela (nota:ella es del anime "Strawberry Panic"), espero que nos llevemos muy bien-

-hola, es un gusto conocerte- todos me conocen como el "galán" de la familia y esta vez no seria la excepción, tome su mano y vese el dorso de esta, después me presente y comenzamos a platicar un rato

-con que eso es Etoile-

-aja, soy la que representante de toda la escuela, desde los recién llegados hasta los que están a punto de salir-

-entonces eres alguien muy mportante-

-así es-

-¿y si me meto en problemas?- pregunto "inocentemente"

-pues ya veré que hago junto con Miyuki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-

-¿que no este era un orfanato?-

-no exactamente, es una escuela de tiempo completo en la cual te quedas todo el año a excepción de vacaciones en donde vas a visitar a tus padre o familiares- hablo Seiya

-oh- fue lo único que dije

-bueno, ¿que te parece si vamos a conocer la escuela?- comento Shizuma

-buena idea, ¿podrian mostrarmela?-

-claro, para eso estamos Shizuma y yo- la abrazo por los hombros -vamos-

Salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a recorrer el horrible "internado" en el que mis padres me abandonaron, conocí varias habitaciones mas, laboratorios, salones de clases, una pequeña capilla en la cual rezaban algunos días, el comedor y algunos compañeros, Caminábamos directamente a otro lugar que mis nuevos amigos querían mostrarme

-ahora iremos a la fuente de Holton-

-es uno de los lugares mas importantes de la escuela-

-¿por que?-

-se dice que el fundador de Holton descubrió esta fuente mientras exploraba por estos rumbos, cuando la vio por primera vez se maravillo tanto que decidió construir su casa alrededor de esta junto con su familia y es que la verdad es uno de los lugares mas bonitos que encontraras en tu vida-

-¿enserio?-

-aja, sólo espero que alcanzemos antes del toque de queda- dijo Seiya

-eso no es un obstáculo en nuestro camino, siempre nos lo saltamos-

-bueno si, pero ella es nueva Shizuma-

-tienes razon- cruzo los brazos mientras seguía caminando

-por lo que veo y escucho no eres exactamente la Etoile normal, la que sigue las reglas, ¿cierto?- entre cerré los ojos viéndola fijamente

-jejeje, tienes razon, pero...yo me fijaría en el camino- señalo hacia el frente

-¿que?,¿por...- sentí como mi cuerpo recibía un impacto para después caer al suelo mientras varios libros caían en mi cara -¡auch!-

-lo lamento- escuche una dulce voz angelical, como cuando escuchas cantar a una bella sirena

-claro no te...- me que con la boca abierta y sin palabra alguna por articular al voltear al frente y ver a una hermosisima chica de cabellos aguamarinos, piel blanca como la porcalena, cuerpo perfecto, lindo rostro sin ninguna imperfección y unos hermosos ojos azules como las olas del mar -...preocupes-

Volteo a verme y ambas nos perdimos en la mirada de la otra (otra cosa que aun no les decía: me gustan las mujeres y no los hombres)

-lo lamento señorita- al fin reaccione tomando los libros y dándoselos -no me fije por donde iba-

-a todos nos a pasado, ¿eres nueva?-

-¿como sabes que...-

-me gusta pintar y dibujar, el ojo de una artista puede ver a través de la persona-

-ya veo-

-oye amiga, te esperamos aquí atras- dijo Seiya -ven Shizuma-

-si- antes de irse ambas voltearon hacia la chica

-nos vemos después- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-hasta luego Seiya, un placer verla Etoile-

-Shizuma por favor- sonrió

-oh lo lamento, Shizuma- también sonrió

-nos vemos- ambos se fueron

-bueno es un placer conocerte-volvió a hablar la chica

-vaya manera de conocer a alguien, ¿no?-

-así es- dio una pequeña risa, encantadora por cierto

-mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, gusto en conecerte- estiro su mano y yo la contemple

-es un placer, antes debo decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tu servicio-

-gracias-

Tome su mano, suave y delicada, para después besar el dorso de esta

-Haruka Tenoh, un gusto en conocerla señorita Kaioh-

.

.

.

 _ **Primer capitulo de "Fugitivo", si les gusto por favor dejen su review y si hubo algún error por favor haganmelo saber para mejorar la historia**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir me despido**_

 _ **Salu2**_


End file.
